Master
by CrimsonWind96
Summary: "With a darkened look you rise, ready to fight and shout orders; I can see why your enemies fear you". Just the contemplation of the battlefield during the clone wars, but... from an unexpected point of view. AN: please feel free to correct my english if needed :)


The sky is now crimson as the twin suns begin to fall, crimson as the blood of the warrior lying at your feet. A troubled look in your eyes, a frown on your face and arms folded, you stand tall and proud.

Believe me, I know you don't like it, you do not approve, just like me...I know it all too well but it's our duty to serve the Republic. We are peace keeper, are we not? Then why you stand here in front of me as a general?

And such a general you are! I'm proud of you.

Your commander is approaching you demanding orders for the troopers, I can see the respect he held for you. You're a good man, a good jedi and one more wise than I've ever been. I watch as you dismiss him and return to your silent observation of the sky, you always loved sunsets; now as the light's changing, your sea-like eyes change too and the green-blue color melts with orange-red.

"Master?"

Oh, here he is: the Chosen One. You slowly turn around to face him, hiding the mild glint of frustration to his interruption, the mask of composure in place, "Yes, Anakin?", I hear you say.

"We turned up with a plan, we wanted your opinion" He answers you, conscious of the disruption caused but you agree non the less and follow him inside the tent with a firm step.

Now on my own I can contemplate my thoughts and my regrets, you don't know how much it hurts to be by your side and not be able to tell you more than what the force want me to tell; it's not like I've never told you that I love you before...but I never made my self clear, did I?

No more than an hour later you return by my side, I know you would, but even the last ray of sun is now gone; should we watch the stars together? Oh, but you seem tired young one! I think it's only natural, even the sadness that you radiate is natural. You should get rid of it by meditating even if I know it's the last thing you want to do right now.

A sigh escapes your lips and you rub your eyes before turn around and face me but, of course, you pass right beside me without a word; I follow you in silence to your bunk and, when you fall down on your knees I fall too. I think we remained like this till dawn and every single moment passed in level after level of meditation I could sense all the feelings you released to the Force: despair was the worst.

I really hoped to watch you sleep...

"General!"

Your eyes shot open, your distress palpable in the air and like you I know this mean just one thing: danger.

"What is it, Cody?"

"We are under attack!"

With a darkened look you rise, ready to fight and shout orders; I can see why your enemies fear you.

"No time for a plan B, Cody. Get your boys ready!"

Firm voice and lightsaber in hand you run right in the front line with your men. Have I already mentioned that I'm proud of you? I cannot let you go alone even if I know you're not...I will always be by your side.

Screams.

"IN COMING!"

"MAN DOWN!"

Explosions.

"CAPITAN!"

Fire.

"Master! MASTER! He's here!"

Anakin is now shouting at you, the noise of the battle hard to stare at him, tired and at the same time worried for your men. A tiny line of blood runs down your temple, your clear tunic now drenched with mud and torn but, in spite of this, you cannot stop.

I feel the rage spread in your blood. You need to get rid of this filthy emotion.

"Let him come to me"

Indeed, why not? I know you can master the anger, my master; we will face him together. This is what we should have done, you know? Face the enemy together. I made a great mistake my son but it was the will of the Force and the Living Force was claiming a soul: it was mine or...yours.

Now I will guide your hand as best as I can.

Was it part of the plan from the beginnig: act as bait? You stand tall in the center of the field as he shout your name in heated tone, full of hatred he jump towards you and, as he touches the ground, the macabre dance begins.

Flashes of green and blue light sparkle in the dark of the night, the swishes of the blades are the only thing heard among the sudden stillness of the battle. He felt right into the trap and that's what all of us thought before he begins to talk.

"You've been betrayed, General!"

His metallic and low words bring revulsion and disdane to you and, is that a glint of surprise I can sense?

"And why do you think so, Grievous?"

More shots are exchanged with all the strenght you have, light and dark that try in vane to control one another. Grievous manage to throw you to the ground with a tricky blow but you slow the descent with a Force manipulation. Your concentration is fading, your breath heavy. I'll try to send you power and infuse you patience.

"Your Padawan! Skywalker betrayed you! Dooku want you to know"

I'm sorry, young one. I was so sure of my conviction and still the Force does not permit me to apologize. You wont believe him, of that I'm sure, but still I know the truth.

I would like to tell you what the Chosen One have done, I would like to tell what will happen, that I didn't mean to leave you alone to face it all when you didn't even have the time to mourn the loss let alone become a knight and a master with an unwanted padawan.

I really wanted to take your braid, to let you know I did not mean to put you aside...again and, believe me, I really tried but I was too proud. I'm such a fool, I will make amends even if I have to wait till the end of your life.

Do not believe him! Your strong in the Force! Don't listen to him!

"I won't listen to what Dooku believes is true, I won't be fooled"

"Really, Kenobi...you should listen to the Count, he would be...delighted...to have you by his side"

"I know he would" You say with a charming smirk, your hair nearly silver in the moon light while you begin to circle your enemy.

"Don't you want to...know?"

I know you want but you can't, you simply can't! And this is clear to you while you search confirmation in the Force. I'm sending you this assurance 'cause I'm one with the Living Force now, my son. Don't let the Dark side decieve you!

"I think we can chat about this next time we'll catch"

You're ready to go now, the time is over the plan is set, reinforcement is coming and all is going as it should: you've bought them time.

But just as you're collecting the necessary Force to jump, a presence behind you make herself known.

Startled you turn around to face the Dark, but you're tired. Oh, so tired! And you cannot stop the man's attack.

Light-blue bolts hit you and just as your vision blur I shout at you.

"OBI WAN!"

I didn't think you could hear me.

"Mas...ter"

Oh, I'm so sorry my Padawan.

The dark figure approached you while your eyes began to close and then, darkness enveloped your vision and all went still.


End file.
